MCSG The Trio
by PandaAN19
Summary: The Trio from last episode have chosen their prey and are not on the hunt for them!


Chapter 13

The Trio

Cyber said to his Cyaxe "Do you really think that was a good idea?"

Cyaxe slammed Cyber on the head and said "Of course, we have to be honorable every now and then."

Cyber nodded and said "Very true."

Meanwhile back at the alley…

Huahwi told the trio "Ok here's the plan.. Oni and Ijoch you two aren't going be hunting Cyber instead you'll be hunting down Minty and Josh."

Ijoch said "Alright finally a hunt!"

Oni swished her hair to the side and said "Easy enough."

Huahwi continued on and said "And Ramukashi i trust that you'll be smart enough to take out Cyber?"

Ramukashi nodded and then said "Of course. No one can beat my IQ of 2000."

Huahwi put his hand on Ramukashi's shoulder and said "Don't underestimate him."

Oni then said "Wait what are you going to do?"

Huahwi said "Finish up some business."

The trio looked at Huahwi as he looked in his coat pocket. Huahwi pulled out a camera and said "I need finish my fight with Chip."

Ijoch said "Wait how can he just be standing there?"

Huahwi smiled and said "Simple suspended animation."

Ijoch said "Huh?"

Ramukashi face palmed and said "You dimwit suspended animation is when something or someone is just still there not moving but not dead."

Ijoch tilted his head and said "Huh?"

Oni said "He's frozen."

Ijoch replied "Oh!"

Ramukashi face palmed and said "I'll see you all later after I'm done."

Ijoch said to Oni "I guess we should get going to?"

Oni said "Yea, see you around Huahwi."

Huahwi walked away thinking to his self looks like I'm going to make millions. With Chip at a $2.7M bounty, Cyber at $9.2M and Minty and Josh at a combined $5.2M I'm going hit the jackpot!"

Cyber continued to walk along he came up to a restaurant and said "Should we rest here?"

Cyaxe replied "Yea… No we have to get out of here now!"

Cyber said "Wait why?"

Cyaxe replied "Just get out of here!"

The restaurant blew up. And Cyber went flying. Cyber coughed and said "What happened?"

Out of the smoke a shadow on the ground hit Cyber. Cyber said "Why am i paralyzed?"

Then Ramukashi came out of the smoke and said "It's quite simple. You're caught in my shadow possession jutsu."

Cyber tried to move but there was no use. Then he said "What's that suppose to mean?"

Ramukashi put his hand on his face and said "There are way to many simpletons in this world."

Cyber replied "If i were a simpleton then how can i do this!"

The real Cyber came from behind and said "Eat this!"

Ramukashi used his shadow possession to catch Cyber again. Ramukashi said "Did you real think that was going to work?"

Cyber replied "Um actually yes. How did you see through that disguise."

Ramukashi said "It's quite simple actually. Your little Cyaxe buddy over there couldn't be real. Otherwise when i raise my arm up his hand would go up but it didn't so you were lurking around."

Cyber struggling said "How… How did you figure out our while plan?"

Ramukashi put his hands down letting out a sigh and said "Simpletons."

Cyaxe begin to whisper into Cyber's head "I have a plan. Get Ramukashi to get angry. If we can make him angry then his chakra flow should be disrupted breaking the jutsu."

Cyber looked around but no one was talking. Cyber thought to himself "Should i try to do it? There's no other way. I have to try something."

Cyber yelled and said "Hey you!"

Ramukashi looked over and said "The name is Ramukashi."

Cyber replied "yeah yea what ever. Where'd you get that ugly hair from?"

Ramukashi said "It runs in the family. Now do you want to be strangled to death?"

Cyber called the bluff and said "What are you going do?"

Ramukashi weaved new hand signs and said "Ninja art Shadow strangle Jutsu!"

The shadows begin to choke Cyber and then Cyaxe said "Cyber!"

Cyber tried to break the strangle but its grip was too strong. Cyber's arms fell down and Cyber went unconscious.

Ramukashi smiled and said "That's what you get when you mess with the best."

Chapter 14

The 2v2

Oni and Ijoch were walking down the forest path and Oni said "Where do you think these two might be?"

Ijoch opened a bag of chips and said "I don't know."

Oni replied "Do you really have to eat right now?"

Ijoch said "Of course! Any time is a good time to eat."

Oni put her head down and said "god damn it."

They arrived at a village. Ijoch threw his chips away and said "Shall i make them talk?"

Oni said "Knock yourself out."

Ijoch nodded then walked to a villager and said "Do you know where these two are?"

He holds up a poster of Josh and Minty. The villager replied "No."

Ijoch said "ok thank you."

Ijoch then stabbed the villager and walked away. Ijoch said to Oni "It doesn't appear as though this village knows where they are."

Oni sighed and said "Does the women have to do everything around here? Ijoch watch my body for a second."

A ton of villagers walked into the town hall and they watched. Oni said "Ninja art Mind transfer jutsu."

Oni went into one of the governors body and walked into the town hall. As Denver walks up to the stand talking in to the mic "My brothers and sisters we are here today to welcome our 2 new members to the village! Give a round of applause for Josh and Minty!"

The crowd begins to cheer and Oni thought to herself "I have to tell Ijoch."

She releases the jutsu and returns to her body. Ijoch said "What happened in there?"

Oni said "Those two are in there."

Ijoch replied "How do we get to them?"

Oni said let's check the back door."

They ran to the back as there were tons of guards on duty. Ijoch whispered to Oni "How do we get in without causing too much attention?"

Oni whispered back "I got this."

Oni climbed to the top of the building and jumped down as all the guards looked up. Ijoch came from behind and silently stabbed all the guards and Oni came down with striking force killing the last guard. Ijoch said "That's some nice security they have here."

Oni replied "Lets just get in there and wait for…"

Josh said "What are you two doing here?"

Ijoch replied "We're just here to… Capture you!"

Ijoch charged at Josh as Josh jumped into the air pulling out his bow and sniping Ijoch. Oni jumped in the air and said "You should've added more power to that shot."

Oni threw the arrow back and Josh was in mid air. Minty jumped in and kicked Josh out of the way propelling himself backwards. Minty stood back up and said "What do you two think you're doing?"

Oni smiled and weaved hand signs and went into Josh. Josh said "Hey Minty lets leave these two alone."

Minty replied "Josh are you crazy?"

Josh said "No. Lets just leave."

Minty replied "Ok. But first answer me this. What's my real name?"

Josh said "Easy it's minty."

Minty replied "Ok now lets go."

Minty turned away then quickly turned back and threw his Dagger at Josh. Ijoch "Oni get out of there!"

Oni released the jutsu and Josh caught the kunai and said to them "Our teamwork is one of the best. Simple tricks like yours won't work."

Ijoch said to Oni "Is it time?"

Oni nodded and Ijoch put his hands together and said "Expansion Jutsu!"

Ijoch grew 100x bigger and Ijoch said "Lets see if you guys can take me on!"

Josh said "Bigger isn't always better!"

Oni came up from behind and teleported Minty and herself away. Minty said "Where are we?"

Oni replied "We're in the mind fields. Where loser doesn't come out of here alive."

Minty said "This should be easy."

Oni shook her head and threw a kunai at Minty. Minty slid to the side avoiding the kunai as another kunai was thrown to the other side. Minty slid back into the middle and Oni raced down the center and punched Minty in the face sending him flying faraway. Oni said "You aren't even worth my time."

Minty slammed the ground and rolled over, Minty tried to stand up but he collapsed straight back down.

Meanwhile the battle of Josh and Ijoch continues. Josh pulled out his 3 shot bow, and aimed it for Ijoch head. Josh said "Eat this!"

Ijoch deflected the arrows and said "Do you really think thats going affect me?"

Josh yelled out "Yes those arrows had special poison in them. Even if you touch it in the slightest then you'll be poisoned."

Ijoch pulled out a kunai and cut his hand off. Josh looked and said "What are you doing?"

Ijoch replied "Isn't it obvious I'm just getting rid of the poison."

Josh said "But your hand!"

Ijoch weaved with one of his hands the symbol to revive his hand. Then Ijoch said "I think you've played for quite enough."

Ijoch slammed his fist to the ground. Josh jumped away and backed off. Ijoch reacted quickly and back handed Josh in the face sending him flying through 5 buildings. Josh hit a stone bricked wall and slammed onto it, he slowly fell down and hit the ground.

Chapter 15

Suspended Animation

Huahwi walks out of the mansion on Par 72 and walks up to Chip suspended in mid air. Huahwi walked around Chip and said "Poor little Chip worthless and useless."

Huahwi pulled out his controller. And pressed the button, letting Chip free. Chip finished off his sentence "Die!"

Chip fell over and got back up and said "What happened?"

Huahwi smiled and replied "you've been in suspended animation for 2 weeks. I decided to let you go, so that you and me can have a fair fight."

Chip smiled and then said "You're going to regret that."

Huahwi smirked and replied "Try me."

Chip said "gladly."

Chip pulled out his Chip Carbon and said "Lets do this!"

Huahwi pulled out his Moon Blade and Sun Blade and said "Gladly."

Huahwi flew in and threw his sun blade, Chip jumped up as Huahwi is above Chip. Chip looked up and Huahwi said "Moon Crescent Dance!"

Huahwi vanished as Chip pulls out his Snake Sword and swung it around hoping to hit something. But nothing was there to hit. Chip backed off and said "Stop playing games!"

Huahwi voice begins to echo "You can't beat something you can't find!"

Chip thought to himself "How.. How.. How am i suppose to beat this?"

Huahwi rushed in striking Chip and Chip fell to the ground with a huge cut on his right side. Chip said "Damn it!"

Huahwi Said "You aren't as smart as the other one are you?"

Chip stood up and replied "Who is the other one?"

Huahwi replied "A boy by the name of Cyber."

Chip stood there and began to shake uncontrollably then he said "I will not be weaker then CYBER!"

Huahwi rushed in and Chip sliced Huahwi's right shoulder and Huahwi backed off. Chip said "Don't ever compare me to that fool again!"

Chip charged at Huahwi. Huahwi said "Looks like rage is the source of your power."

Chip pulled out his Carbon and fired into Huahwi's stomach. Huahwi screamed out in pain and said "You wish i was real."

The clone vanished and Huahwi voice began to echo and he said "Your not half bad but Cyber is still more of a challenge then you were."

Chip came up from behind Huahwi and said "Oh really?"

Huahwi looked back as Chip strangled Huahwi. Huahwi tried to break free and said "How did you get there?"

Chip cracked a smile and said "You let your guard down for one second that was your downfall."

Huahwi remained calm and used his mind and brought sun blade towards him and then said "Are you sure i'm the only one that let my guard down?"

Chip turned around as the Sun blade begins to charge at Chip. Chip let go of Huahwi and pulled out his Snake Sword to deflect the Sun blade. Huahwi walked behind Chip and said "You let your guard down!"

Huahwi put a bullet into his sword and fired his sword. It sender out a huge hurricane sending Chip flying. Chip broke through the fountain and flipped over. Chip tried to get up but it was no use. Huahwi walked up to Chip and said "Useless."

Chip looked up and said "How did Cyber do this?"

Huahwi replied "Simple he was better then you."

Chip begin to snap back and said "Don't ever say that again!"

Huahwi smiled and said "He was better then you!"

Chip begin to be infused in a black cloak and pulled out his Snake Sword and begin to swing at Huahwi. Chip yelled out "You'll suffer!"

Huahwi dodged and said "Your slices were so predictable…"

Chip swung his sword under Huahwi and Huahwi jumped up and Chip quickly pulled his sword back and swung it straight down. Huahwi got smashed by Chip's sword. Chip said "Predictable? Get out of here."

Huahwi looked up and said "Yes predictable."

Chip looked down and threw his sword down Huahwi's head. Chip looked back and said "Checkmate."

Chip reached into Huahwi's pocket and reached for the device. Chip clicked on button and said "I have to save them!"

A huge noise can be heard in the distance as Chip begins to run towards the sound. He walks into the mansion and said "What is this?"

He stands before a huge staircase with no light to be seen as far as he could see. Chip inhaled and exhaled and said "I have to be brave do this!"

Chip walked in pitch darkness. He stepped on a one of the stairs triggering something. Chip looked around as a huge door opens. There win that room Chip jaws fell to the ground and he said "What in blue blazes is this?"

Chip looked around in a room full of chambers with people in suspended animation. Chip said "What kind of place is this?"

Chip walked down the room as he looks at everyone in every chamber looking for his family. Suddenly a tiny noise was made. Chip turned back and said "Who's there?"

Something walks out of the shadow. The voice said "Now that you've seen this room. Your not leaving alive."

Chip replied "Who are you?"

Huahwi said "It's me Huahwi."

Chip backed off and said "How are you still alive?"

Huahwi replied "You killed a substitution."

Chip said "Why?"

Huahwi said "Simple to see what you'd do."

Chip looked at him and thought to himself "This guy is good."

Huahwi pulled out Hero's Blade and said "I've messed around you for quite enough now."

Chip pulled out his snake sword and charge towards Huahwi. Huahwi smiled and said "When will you ever learn?"

Huahwi also sprinted forward and put all his power into his blade and it snapped Chip's snake sword. Chip said "What the?"

Huahwi followed through with the motion and sliced a huge marking into Chip. Huahwi said "Checkmate."

Chip was sent flying and flew through 100 chambers and hit the ground. Chip tried to move but he thought to himself "Its no use."


End file.
